Talk:Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200110120317
Sektor: Kombat me if you must… Black Lightning: Or what? Sektor: You will die. Black Lightning: You're bad news for the Southside. Sektor: I’ll ravage the Southside after I destroy you. Black Lightning: That's why this lightning strikes twice. Sektor: A mercenary like Kano… Black Manta: My heat rays will burn you to cinders. Sektor: So will my flamethrower. Black Manta: Guess I could use a cyborg’s help… Sektor: Help you with what? Black Manta: To kill Aquaman. Sektor: I don’t think the Scarab was supposed to be a friend of yours. Blue Beetle: That’s what you may be assuming anyway. Sektor: Prepare to be aborted. Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay. Sektor: My cybernetics are no costume, foolish boy. Blue Beetle: Looks like it’s time to put you down. Sektor: My cybernetics are more powerful than yours, Brainiac. Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter. Sektor: But not quick enough to defeat me. Brainiac: Sektor. Sektor: The Lin Kuei won’t serve the likes of you. Brainiac: But I’ll still collect them regardless. Sektor: Any hope for painlessness will not happen. Captain Cold: Right back 'atcha. Sektor: My flamethrower’s stronger than your ice gun. Captain Cold: A Lin Kuei cyborg, huh? Sektor: And you’re the Rogues’ leader? Captain Cold: About to put you on ice, bitch! Sektor: Selina Kyle… Catwoman: I wonder if I can sharpen my claws on you! Sektor: Easily the worst mistake you’ll ever do! Catwoman: You're gonna get hurt. Sektor: Your fail to predict so. Catwoman: I’m not predicting. I know so. Sektor: Inferior creature… Cheetah: I'll get inside that armor! Sektor: It’ll be very impossible to do so. Cheetah: I am the apex predator. Sektor: Worth destroying… Cheetah: You will not think so at all. Sektor: Greetings, Cyborg. Cyborg: What do you want with me? Sektor: To see if you can truly malfunction. Cyborg: Now that I'm out, your days are numbered. Sektor: Superman sends his robotic minion to stop me? Cyborg: It's time to put you down. Sektor: Target has been spotted! Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool. Sektor: I accept your challenge, Darkseid. Darkseid: Fall to your knees and obey Darkseid. Sektor: I answer only to the Lin Kuei! Darkseid: This is no way to please your master. Sektor: Target has been spotted! Deadshot: I was gonna say the same thing. Sektor: I now see why! Deadshot: Hello, robot. Sektor: I am Sektor, the last cyborg you’ll face. Deadshot: (sigh) Let's get this over with. Deadshot: Only one of us is the best shot. Sektor: Unlike your firearms, I’ve got missiles and flamethrowers. Deadshot: I got plenty of ammo. Sektor: You see the future like Raiden does? Doctor Fate: The Lords know your fate. Sektor: Prepare to be aborted. Doctor Fate: The Lin Kuei shouldn't belong to you. Sektor: Oh, so you’re aligning with Kuai Liang now?! Doctor Fate: You must be destroyed! Sektor: Now that I’m here, you will be terminated. Donatello: That's some serious wishful thinking. Sektor: Prepare to be aborted.